Morning Shower
by wolfpack
Summary: One shot, Cheif and McKay. Don't kill me. Please read and review!


**Inspiration: **The Master Chief was an asset, or would have been it he had been around. McKay could understand his frustration but couldn't sympathize with it. Not after seeing the Chief in that very room, his skin unnaturally white after too much time spent in his armor, his eyes filled with- what? Pain? Suffering? A sort of weary distrust? (p. 236 The Flood)

(A Refreshing) "Morning Shower"

The first time McKay had seen the Master Chief had been when she still assumed that his name was simply SPARTIAN-117. She had been standing in Silva's office and had just finished her debriefing when the SPARTIAN entered. He stood about a full two feet taller than she and wore the same green MJOLINR armor she had heard he never removed. His facial expressions were unreadable due to the helmet but his body language spoke of fatigue. Standing there in full armor, he looked almost as alien as the Covenant she and the rest of her troops had been fighting the past few years.

Something about him intrigued her and McKay did everything she could to spend as much time researching and observing him as she could. Silva had ordered several missions to be carried out where he fought with McKay and her troops but she had never had the chance to hold a conversation with him. None of the other personnel in Alpha Base seemed to have much to say about the SPARTIAN other than the few usual rumors and this annoyed the ODST.

The few times that she managed to run into the Chief in the halls he was always in a hurry and the armor he always wore made it intimidating to approach him. McKay usually had better things to do than stalk people but something about the SPARTIAN tugged at her.

The showers at Alpha Base were coed and one morning, as McKay was finishing with her short three minute clean off, she spotted the Master Chief sitting at a bench drying off his hair. McKay grabbed her towel and headed over towards the Chief.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Lieutenant," he answered in a polite but distracted tone.

McKay was uneasy when she noticed how white his skin was. It was almost sickly in color and flashed in the glare of the overhead lights as the Chief's lightening fast reflexes reached for the towel that was slipping off of McKay's shoulders. He coughed and handed her the hand towel she had been using to dry her hair.

"Thanks," she said and reached for the towel. Her eyes connected with his and she saw pain, discomfort, and general distrust. Her fingers brushed his as McKay retrieved her towel. She sat down next to the massive SPARTIAN and could feel him tense. It was painfully obvious that he was uncomfortable without his armor and the Lieutenant guessed that it must have made him feel naked. As McKay finished drying her hair it occurred to her that the Chief had no idea how to act without his armor on.

Her constant gaze upon the Chief was making him all the more uncomfortable and it didn't help that both of them were naked except for the towels covering them. The augmentation process had decreased the SPARTIAN's sex drive but sitting next to a near naked member of the opposite sex, who had been training to be an ODST her entire life, it was inevitable not to feel attracted.

Almost as if she had been possessed, McKay felt the urge to just stroke the Chief's arm, and did. She was rewarded with a surprised and extremely confused expression.

She snapped her hand away as if it had been stung and muttered a quick apology, "Sorry."

The SPARTIAN sat there a for a few moments longer going over what had just happened in his mind and tried to assess how to best deal with this situation. No inspiring words from his mentor, Mendez, floated through his head. In the back of his mind the Chief could feel the hot lick of desire.

Embarrassed, McKay scolded herself and stood up to walk away when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. The Lieutenant felt her legs go and fell back into the Chief's broad chest. He buried his face into her shoulder and let out a long sigh. McKay was surprised at how much power the SPARTIAN had to hold back with an action as simple as the embrace she found herself in. The Master Chief could feel the knot of McKay's towel start to come undone and he was baffled when she didn't reach up to retie it.

He had known that she had been watching and researching him but until now, he had no idea what for. The Chief didn't even know where to begin. He could feel the softness of her breasts as they now rested against his arms. McKay turned to face the Chief and as she kissed him, her fingers worked at the knot of the towel around his waist. She exhaled in a small sigh when his arms pressed her body into him. McKay could feel herself grow hot and wondered what she was fighting for on this ring world. She shoved the thought away and let the Chief take the lead.

* * *

**A/N:** Took about an hour to write. What inspired me to write this piece? That little clip at the beginning of this story I took from the book. Of course my imagination had a lot to do with it as well as the now insistent need to at least read something along the lines of sex… I'm going to stop talking before I dig a deeper hole…

Another reason I wanted to write this is because if you haven't already noticed, I haven't written anything in over like, a fregin' year. Yes, I'm rusty, kiss my ass you would be too if you had the kind of writer's block I'm still trying to get rid of.

Kudos to all of my veteran readers (assuming you haven't given up on my yet). This piece is dedicated to you!


End file.
